Wither Skeleton Class
The Wither Skeleton class is a gem class bought for 200 gems in the Character Shop. This class is a powerful ranged class with very little weaknesses, However, it is unknown why the Wither Skeleton has a bow, as in normal minecraft, it is reliant on its sword. Equipment: * Eye Of Ender (Sharpness 1) * Bow and Arrow - '''When fired, it gives a small chance of wither, and can deal heavy damage to opponents * 2 '''Ender Pearls * 'Leather Armor '(black) Tips, Tricks, and Facts * The Wither Skeleton's main attack pattern relies on his bow. Use his bow to deal some serious damage from far range. A Direct hit from this thing can be devastating if it hits a person. * It's usually not best to rush into a fight, as the Wither Skeleton's strongest weapon is his bow. The Eye of Ender is also great for picking off weak foes and dealing in some quick damage before rushing away to get some distance. * A combination of the Eye of Ender's Fire Aspect and the bow's Wither effect can lead to a devastating DoT Combo. Use it to your advantage to whip up some serious pain on your foes. ** '''Fact: '''Just a heads up, you'll be seriously hated by many people for using this class, as it is considered one of the most OP classes available for purchasing with coins. * The Ender Pearls are great for recovery offstage and getting away from tough situations. They are also great mindgame and approach tools despite how they are used defensively so much. You can throw an Ender Pearl towards someone far away, switch to the bow and have it charged for landing where, with timing and accuracy, you can do a surprise shot. Weaknesses * Using the bow requires good aim since the projectile the Wither Bow fires flies in an arc unlike an arrow. This makes getting hits a little more difficult to start with and requires patience to learn how to aim it right. * The Bow has a 8-sec recharge once fired, leaving you to your melee weapon until your bow readies up again. This will allow you a chance to fight back against close encounters, but it doesn't deal too much damage. Trivia * The Wither Skeleton's a rare mob that can only be found in the Nether. They normally drop Coal and Bones, but will rarely drop a Wither Skeleton head, which is needed to summon the Wither boss. * Wither Skeleton is by far the most controversial class on SCB and is the original 200 coin class. It has been deemed overpowered from its creation and it is still debated today. How to Kill Killing a Wither Skeleton is actually easier than expected. * Melee: When the Wither Skeleton charges up its bow, jump and move around until the firework is fired. Dodge it and go in for the kill with your melee. A Wither Skeleton has relatively weak melee. * Archers: Shoot the Wither Skeleton at your leisure, just keep a respectable distance to make sure you aren't hit by the firework. * Mob Spawners: Throw mobs at the Wither Skeleton. Zombie Pigmen should throw just 1 or 2 mobs, in case the WS teleports away. Summoners should do the same thing. * Potions: Witches should get as high as possible above the WS and rain potions on them. 2 harming potions should be enough, and sometimes 1 would do them in. If you have a bomb, use it!